Yes! Starlight Dream Precure!
Yes!Starlight Dream Precure!�� (はい！スターライトドリームプリキュア！��''Hai!Sutāraito Dorīmu Purikyua! ��)'' is LillianLucille's first pretty cure series. The series premiere on February 1, 2015, replacing Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! on its initial timeslot along with Princess Pretty Cure. This series' theme is dream, card, and princesses. Stories Yes!Starlight Dream Precure!�� Episodes The series takes place at Dream High School, a prestigious school with both middle and high branches, where girls train to become idols, models and actress. One day, a young girl named Haruka Kotone enrolls in Dream High School also meet with 3 mysterious mascot she and her classmate Miyuki Hikami, and Mizuki Endo become a legendary warrios pretty cure to save the world from despair. List of Characters Pretty Cures Haruka Kotone (琴音遥 Kotone Haruka?) / Cure Music (キュアミュージック Kyua myusikku) Haruka is a friendly and shy 14 years old girl who really love singing and dancing. Her mother is Maria Kotone a famous singer and her father is a famous patisserie who open a top bakery named Kotone's Bakery. Her standard signature color is pink, and she is represented by sun. Miyuki Hikami (氷上みゆき''Hikami Miyuki?) / Cure Fashion ( キュアファッション''Kyua fasshon) She a cool beauty 14 years old girl who known as ice princess at their school. Her mother is Rita Hikami a famous model and her mother was Haruka's mother bestfriend. Her standard signature color is blue, and she is represented by stars. Mizuki Endo (遠藤美月''Endo Mizuki?) / Cure Queen ( キュアクイーン ''Kyua Kuin) She a passionate 15 years old girl who known as a queen at their school. Mizuki's parent is the owner of Dream High School, she is also treat other poeple very badly. After meet Luna she become Cure Queen although she still refuse to join Yes!Starlight Dream's team. Her standart signature color is red and she is represented by moon. Allies Pink (ピンク''Pinku?) She is a cat-fairy like mascot. Like the others she wears a rose red ribbon. She is see very fashionabel and caring mascot. Pink give powers to Haruka. Rabbit (ウサギ''Usagi?) She is a rabbit-fairy like mascot. Like the others she wears a blue ribbon. She is very calm and mature mascot. Usagi give powers to Miyuki. Luna (ルナ''Runa?) She is a cat-fairy like mascot just like Pink but with black fur color, she also wears a pink ribbon. among all mascot she was the most mysterious and selfish. Luna give powers to Mizuki. Galadriel She is the queen of Dream Kingdom but disappear after fortvivlelse appear. Villains Beast (ケダモノ) She is the first villain who appear and her style is gothic lollita. Snake (スネーク) He is the second villain who appear and he always bring his pet, snakes. Wendy (ウェンディ) She is the third villain who appear. She is the most childhish but danger villain. Utau Kanzaki (神崎歌う''Kanzaki Utau?) She a top idols at Dream High School. Her song can make people become insecure and gave up on their dream. She can steal people dream card withouth turn them into fortvivlelse. Shadow (シャドー) He is the main antagonist in this series. She is the enemy of Galadriel fortvivlelse A monster who appear in this series. Others Characters Arata Suzuki (鈴木アラタ Suzuki Arata?) He is Haruka's cold-hearted handsome teacher, he seems also known about pretty cure. Maria Kotone (琴音マリア Kotone Maria?) She is Haruka's mother and a famous singer. Sauron Kotone (琴音サウロン Kotone Sauron?) He is Haruka's father and a famous patissiere. Rita Hikami (氷上リタ Hikami Rita?) She is Miyuki's mother, a famous model and Maria's bestfriend. Sora Hikami (氷上ソラ''Hikami Sora?) He is Miyuki's sister and a friend of Arata. Arisa Endo (遠藤ありさ''Endo Arisa?) She is Mizuki's mother and the headmisterss of Dream High School. Seiji Endo (遠藤誠司''Endo Seiji?) He is Mizuki's father, Arisa's husband and a famous business man. Minor Characters Fumina Miyamoto (宮本 史奈''Miyamoto Fumina?) She is Haruka's roommate. Ayako Yuki (結城 亜也子''Yuki Ayako?) She is a girl who saved by Haruka and Fumina from Mizuki's bullying. Beautiful Moon Fansclub A fansclub of Mizuki Endo, their leader are Misaki Hirayama. Misaki Hirayama (平山 美咲''Hirayama Misaki?) She is Beautiful Moon Fansclub's leader. Items Dream Card - a card that from heart people. Bad Kingdom can take this card if people heart are weak. Dream Pass - a smart phone like and the cures transformation and attack device. Locations Dreaming Town - a peaceful and lovely town, full with music and happiness. The place where the cures live. Dream High School - the cures school. Dream Kingdom/Bad Kingdom - a kingdom that far away at sky that previous rules by Galadriel and now rules by Shadow. Kotone's Bakrey - the famous bakrey shop and Kotone's family home. Trivia *This is LillianLucille's first pretty cure series. *If Cure Music represents the Sun, Cure Fashion the Stars, and Cure Queen represents Moon, then this could vaguely mean that they are the symbols of the Major Arcana cards. *Galadriel's name is same with Galadriel. *This is the first precure series of LillianLucille using the world of "Yes. Category:Yes!Starlight Dream Precure! Category:Fan Series Category:User:LillianLucille Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:LillianLucille Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Royalty Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime